


One bullet, two heads

by Mas_Cabron



Series: Normal's just a Word [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Hint of Dean and Gabriel, I love myself, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Youll see what I mean, but not really, its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_Cabron/pseuds/Mas_Cabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been hiding something from Dean and when it comes out shit hits the fan. Someone has a collective head, but Dean has never been good with facing his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One bullet, two heads

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! been working on this bitch for a while. Already know what part 3 will be about but dont expect it to be up for another week. xoxo

"Hey Cas, I brought take out!" Dean came in, juggling his backpack and cartons of food while kicking the door closed.

There was no answer from inside, but that was okay, sometimes Castiel got caught up in his work, or he fell asleep. He was still working long hours down at the station, longer than usual, 

Dean frowned, Cas had been acting a little funny for the past week. He had moved in with the other man a couple weeks ago, as far as he was aware, things had been going great, things were going great. Just, you know, Cas was acting funny. 

He walked into the kitchen, smiling when he saw the other man leaning against the counter top, brow creased while he starred down at his phone in deep concentration. 

"Hey man," he raised his eyebrow when Cas jumped at his voice, he dropped his bag on the floor, "Whats up with you?" he walked over and placed his hands on the smaller mans waist, burying his head in Cas' neck. He felt a pair of smaller hands wrap around his lower back, he heard him sigh, the breath tickling his hair. 

There was a long pause, then "What did you get for dinner?" 

"Cas," Dean warned, there was something wrong, that fact was evident. He wasn't sure he wanted to know though. Whatever it was, Castiel didn't want to tell him, and they told each other everything. He wasn't stupid. He was aware the problem had arose a week after he had moved in with him, and Dean knew he wasn't the most easiest man to live with. His dilemma was, push him to talk and face the facts, or stay right where they were. 

He sighed into his neck, kissing it lightly before pulling away. "I stopped by the new chinese place, hope you like chicken." he smiled. 

Ignorance is bliss. 

He produced the bags, dropping them onto the counter, shrugging of his coat while Cas got the plates. "How was work?" Ignore the elephant in the room. When he got no reply, he turned around,

Castiel was leaning on the counter, but instead of resting against it, he was braising himself on it, head hanging down, fists clenched. "Dean," he sighed again, his voice sounded so broken. 

"Cas please," Dean was by his side in a second, hands on his shoulders, rubbing comfort into his tense muscles. "Please, baby tell me whats wrong." 

Cas turned around, blue eyes coming up to meet green, sadness pouring from them. "I know I have been puling and pushing you for the past week and you have been doing amazing," he cupped his face in both of his hands. "I have been so unfair to you,"

Dean let out a laugh, "Cas, don't, thats," 

"No, Dean, listen to me." he took a deep breath before continuing, "I was at the station last week and the chief called me in. He was contacted by someone looking for you." 

Dean suddenly pulled back, "What?! What the fucking he-"

"Dean, listen to me," his voice was strong, pulling him back, "He knew I was dating you, so he spoke to me privately before he did anything. He wouldn't have been able to do anything without your consent anyway." He paused, taking another breath. 

"Who?" It wasn't a question, a demand. 

He faltered, 

"Damn it Castiel!" Dean stepped back from his grasp, shrugging off his hands. "Who?" he had a feeling he already knew.He just needed to hear him say it out loud. 

"Sam." 

He took a shuddering breath in, not even registering what his hands were doing before the container of food was in and out of his hands in the blink of an eye. He watched the noodles run down the wall, leaving a stain on the otherwise white walls. "Fuck." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

"Dean-" Cas was watching him with worried eyes. 

"No!" he shouted, wheeling around, pointing an angry hand at his boyfriend, "No, shut the fuck up. My own brother has been looking for me and you wait a god damn week to tell me? Making _me_ think Im the one doing something wrong,-"

Cas took a step forward, 

"No," Dean put his hands up, taking an immediate step back, "Do not, just. Do. Not. Im afraid Im going to hit you right now Im so pissed off." He turned around, grabbing his coat off the table and picking up his keys, "Im staying with a friend." and then he slammed the door again, a lot less happy then twenty minutes ago. 

 

"Who died?" 

"Oh fuck off Gabriel." Dean shoved past his boyfriends brother, stepping into the small dingy flat. He knew his eyes looked shot, hair sticking up, tear streaks still on his shirt. 

"Cas called, you wanna tell me your side of the story?" He slammed the door closed, coming up beside Dean, putting a hand on his backside and leading him into the small kitchen. 

Dean pulled himself up on the counter, crossing his arms and leaning back, letting out a deep sigh. "My brother is trying to contact me. Cas knew. He didn't tell me for a whole week." 

Gabriel pulled out a carton of ice cream, taking out a couple of spoons before turning back around. "What you mean to tell me is, there is another, equally if not more, sexy ass Winchester out there?" He handed the ice cream over, one spoon firmly planted inside. 

Dean took it with a wary look on his face. "Im not sure if you're hitting on me, or just being your normal creepy self." he scooped up a big spoonful of Salted Caramel. "Fucking hell Gabriel, get something good for once." 

"Hey!" he hopped onto the counter next to the other man, grabbing the ice cream from him and sticking his own spoon in it. "This shit is amazing, sweet, salty, just like me." he winked, taking a big bite. He took a deep breath, handing the food back over. "So whats the real problem? Because I know you Winchester, and Castiel not telling you, yeah that might be part of it, but thats not the whole story. So spill." They continued passing the ice cream back and forth. 

"My brother, he ugh, first of all, I haven't seen him in over three years. Last time I saw him, he was yelling at me. He blames me." He took a minuet to collect his thoughts, pulling up one knee to hug it to his chest. "He blames me for the way things turned out with our dad. Im four years older than him and not once did he ask me why I staid around the house until he left. Jesus." he rubs his eyes with one hand, spoon still clutched in the other. "I spent half my life taking care of my dads shit, and then taking care of Sammy and then he turns around and shoves me away like no shit. The last time I saw him was when he called me because our dad died. With the funeral, I thought things had changed but," he shakes his head. "After we put him in the ground, things went back exactly the same. God how I wanted to tell him everything, honestly I did, but I never wanted him to feel bad. I knew, I knew if I told him he would feel like shit, and thats the last thing I wanted, thats what I always kept from him. I had to make sure he was happy you know?" he let out another deep sigh. 

Gabriel passed him over the ice cream, patting him on the shoulder as he did. "Well kiddo, what can I tell you? You cant chose your family, but you can chose how you deal with them." 

"This coming from the guy who ignores his parents until the Holidays?" he took a bite, letting the cold cream cover his tongue. 

Gabe smacked him. "Thats how I deal with them!" 

"By not dealing with them?" 

"Yes,! And it works for me because they don't interfere with my life and make me have horrible fights with my boyfriend." 

Dean sighed "Jesus Christ." 

"No, lucky for you, your problem is a lot less complicated than that." 

He just smacked him. 

 

Dean ended up staying over at Gabriel's for a week, ignoring Cas' texts, calls, ignoring the looks Gabriel would give him when he came stumbling into the house at two AM, drunk out of his mind, and ignoring everything and everyone that wasn't his work. Castiel stopped calling him around the second week, stopped emailing, and on the fourth week, stopped texting. Gabriel never stopped looking though. 

Dean jolted awake as Gabriel stormed into his room. Or, the room he had taken up residence in. "Gabe." he warned,

"No asshole," he yanked back the covers before crossing his arms over his chest, standing menacingly for his five eight stature. "I love you Dean, you are an amazing friend, but you are stupid as fuck and Im not letting you mope around my home anymore, torturing my brother." 

Dean sat up, all traces of sleep instantly gone. "No offense Gabriel, but this is none of your business." 

"Castiel is my goddamn brother and you are my goddamn friend and I am sick of seeing both of you suffer!" He was shouting, and although Dean would never admit it, he was actually a little scared. "Im sick of watching you come home at a god forsaken hour in the morning, drunk of your ass. Do you even remember half the things you do?" 

Dean got out of bed, towering over the other man, "I haven't cheated on him, if thats what you're going around." 

"Why not, huh? You left him, so whats to keep you from cheating on him?" 

"I love him!" he finally exploded, "I fucking love him! You think I like what Im doing right now? You think I like ignoring him? It tares me apart, but I want this thing with my brother to, Jesus, I don't know! I want it to go away! I want things to go back to the way they where before, and I know thats not going to happen with my brother hanging over us." He deflated like a balloon, sitting down at the edge of his bed, "God Gabriel, I don't know what to do, tell me what to do." 

Gabe sighed and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Lucky for you, I do," he pulled out a piece of paper with someones number hastily scrawled across it in Gabe's handwriting. 

Dean looked up. "What the hell is that?" 

"What do you say Dean-o? How about a little family reunion?" 

 

Dean called Sam's number over four times in two days, each time hanging up the phone almost before it could even ring. On the third day Gabriel, got tired of watching the nervous wreck, and decided to take things into his own hands. So thats how Dean found himself face to face with six four, angry teenager. But now he isn't angry, nor is he a teen. Dean's envisionment of him shattered when he walked through the door. 

He was sitting on the couch, his form bent on Gabriel's small couch, but jumped up as soon as Dean walked through the door. 

Nobody made a move, Sam looked like he wanted to say something, reach out, but Dean took a step back towards the door. "Gabriel!" he yelled out into the apartment, not taking his eyes of his brother. 

"Oh, hey there kiddo." Gabe bounced from the kitchen, two bottles of beer in his hands, handing one to Sam before taking a swig from his own. 

"Gabriel." Dean repeated again, eyes still locked on the other person in the room. 

"Dean, stop being a chicken shit and talk to your brother." 

Dean broke eye contact to scowl at the shortest man in the room, coming up to him and taking the beer from him, downing the whole thing in one go. "Thanks so much." His sarcasm was thick.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you drink yourself to death, so yeah, you're welcome." he grabbed the bottle back from Dean and marched out, leaving behind a very flustered Winchester. 

"Dean," Sam finally spoke. His voice sounded exactly the same, and at the same time entirely different. There was no anger or malice, as there had been three years ago at the funeral. His voice wasn't any deeper, he was done growing, had been for a long time now. 

"Sam," he kept his voice even, forcefully holding of the 'm-y' that he so desperately wanted to say. The man in front of him hadn't been an 'm-y' since he was sixteen. 

"How have you been? It's been a while." he cleared his throat, eyes searching Dean's face for,

He didn't know what. 

He made his way around his brother, taking a seat as far away from him as he could. Sam sat on the couch opposite him, eyes still piercing his face. He made no move to answer. 

"Look, I know things ended badly last time, and that was all one me, Dean I am so sorry. I've recently," he took a hard breath, "I've had a long time to think about, well everything and, Jesus Dean. I was so blinded with everything with dad and as soon as you took his side, I couldn't even see you were in the middle, and I was angry with dad, I let him cloud my judgment with you. Thats no excuse, I treated you like shit for years, theres nothing I can say or do to make up for that, but not saying or doing anything will just make it worse." 

Dean leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath before breaking his silence. "Sam, why are you really here?" 

Hurt flashed across his brothers face, before settling into understanding. "Like I said, I've been thinking a lot. Someone pointed out to me, how short life is, how we can't spend that time, hurting the ones we love, hating them over something stupid." 

Dean's heart was being squeezed. 

"Dean I spent to long hating you for something you didn't even do. You were on dad's side, but you were on my side too. Jesus, you wanted to get out of there as bad as I did, but you stayed four extra years, god I don't know how you did it or why but-" 

"For you," he startled even himself when his voice croaked out. 

Sam looked taken back. "What?" 

"I stayed with him, for you Sam." He spoke the words slowly, but he knew the anger was still there. "I hated Dad, probably more than you did. He made you miserable and I hated him for that. But I was raised to respect my elders, I know you may find that hard to believe Sam, but he was still my dad, I still had to respect him. I knew if I was at least okay, he would be less of a hard-ass on you. Everything I did in my twenty-two years there, I did for you." His fists were clenched tight, but they were still shaking at his sides. 

"I didn't-" 

"Know?" He interrupted him, not even bothering to control his voice now. "No, you didn't. And you never bothered to ask, you selfish fuck!" he stood up, running his hands through his hair, pulling harshly. "I spent almost my whole life trying to make you happy, looking out for you, and you up and leave in the middle of the goddamn night to get away from us, from me! Even after everything I still tried to live my life for you, I would take a bullet through my head for you Sammy," he let the syllable drop, not bothering to stop his tirade though, "But not this, not Cas. I love him so fucking much and I will not let you take him away from me. This is one bullet that I wont take Sam, because for once, this not only goes through my head, but it goes through his as well." He stood up and went to the door, thrusting it open, 

"Dean, I love you." 

He stopped, one foot literally out the door, before turning back and slamming himself into his brother, wrapping his arms around him. "I fucking love you too and if you ever leave me again I wont be as forgiving." 

Sam laughed, squeezing him one more time. "Go get your boyfriend." 

"Jesus Samantha." Dean kissed him on the cheek, slugging his shoulder before slamming back out the door. 

 

He didn't remember the drive over there, the city lights blurring through his car windows. He doesn't remember speeding to get to Castiel's house, doesn't remember doing a half-ass job at parallel parking the car before taking the steps, two at a time, up to the door. He doesn't remember pulling out his key, the one Cas had gotten for him long before he had even moved in. He does, however remember how sweaty his hands were, how the key felt clammy, how it took three times before he finally got it into the door. He took a deep breath before pushing it open. 

He wouldn't have thought anyone was there, the lights all off, except for the faint glow of the television coming from the living room. 

Cas, the conserving bastard never left anything on when he left. 

He gently kicked the door shut with his shoe, reminded of the last time he was here. Stepping inside, he made sure his footsteps were light as he made his way towards the living room, not wanting to give himself away, not yet. The illusion of not being in the house, watching over Castiel, there was something serene about it. 

The calm before the storm. 

Suddenly his arm was wrenched behind his back, a hand on his shoulder shoving him into the wall, a gun cocked to his head. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" was growled into Dean's ear, low and menacingly. 

"Cas?" he let out a nervous laugh. 

Suddenly the gun and the hand disappeared, as quick as if he was burnt. "Dean?" 

Dean turned, running a hand through his hair, "Well Im not the Queen." he laughed a little. 

Cas looked like shit, his clothes were hanging of his shoulders, his already agile frame, almost lean now. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes, a five o'clock shadow gracing his face, all illuminated by the glow from the TV screen. 

"What are you doing here?" he sounded tired, exasperated almost. He put the gun on the coffee table, crossing his arms and taking a step back. 

He wanted to reach out to him, wanted to hold him in his arms, brush his hand through his hair, take in his smell, orange with a hint of melon, he used only natural products, he wanted to smell that again, it had been to long, 

"-Dean?" he sounded impatient

"Yeah, sorry," he kept looking at Cas, feeling like seeing his brother all over again, seeing someone for the first time in a long time and not knowing what to say. They were close, closer than him and Sam, even back in the good days. How do you say something to someone who knows you better than you know yourself? 

"Dean." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What are you doing here?" 

"I talked to my brother." he blurted, 

Castiel's eyebrows went up in surprise but he didn't make a move to interrupt. 

"I was going to call you Cas, I was. I know its all words. 'If you wanted to call why didn't you?' that kind of thing right? I was so scared, and so mad at myself with how things ended that night, I was embarrassed by my reactions. I would never hurt you Castiel, please, you have to know that." He bit his lip, blinking and looking away. "I would never hurt you." he repeated. 

"Jesus Christ," although he sounded angry, Dean found himself engulfed in arms, and although Cas looked smaller than he was before, his strength did not elude him. "I know that Dean," he muttered into the other mans shirt. 

"I put off everything for so long, fucking Gabriel called my brother for me! Jeez Cas, your own midget brother is kicking my ass," he heard a muted laugh, a warm breath made its way through his shirt, "He said he was sorry." He didn't need to say who, his voice taking on a somber tone, informative all on its own. Dean squeezed Cas harder, finally putting his nose in those dark locks and taking a whiff. "He said life's to short to be mad at the people you love. I couldn't agree more." He let the silence linger, comforted just by being so close. 

"Where is he now?" Cas pulled back enough to turn his head and lay it on his shoulder. 

"Im presuming he's staying with Gabriel." 

"Until he finds out what kind of sexual freak my brother is." 

"Your brother's gay?" 

"I don't know what my brother is."

The two shared a laugh before the room fell back into silence, the light from the TV going out briefly as the commercial changed. "Im so sorry Castiel." his voice got lower, almost whispering in the dark, "I am so sorry that I left you,-for so long." he cleared the bubble of tears threatening to show itself in his throat. "Im sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much Cas." the room was plunged back into silence. 

"Don't play the fucking martyr, Dean." Cas' voice was low and groveled, the hands on Dean's hips suddenly slipping under his shirt and skipping along his ribs as a mouth found its way from his shoulder blade up to his ear. "You weren't the only one at fault." he sucked on lightly on his ear, flicking it once before blowing on it gently. "Now I say-" he took a stance, spreading the other mans feet apart and grinding with force, "we have some heated sex, and both accept our faults in the past months." His hands were on his shoulders, shirt bunched up past his stomach. 

"God I love it when you take control." Dean stuttered before Cas' mouth was on his, tongue running along his teeth. 

"Good thing I brought my handcuffs." 

"Jesus christ."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
